custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Greatest Hits (SuperMalechi's version)
'''Barney's Greatest Hits '''is a custom Barney Clip Show and custom Barney Home Video for Season 4. It is released on June 3, 1997. Plot When Barney gets a music box in the mail from Professor Tinkerputt, he, Baby Bop and BJ remember times they had with their friends from the Backyard Gang-Season 2. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Friendship Song (Taken from: Be a Friend) #If All the Raindrops (Taken from: The Queen of Make-Believe) #The Rainbow Song (Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #There Are Seven Days (Taken from: Barney Goes to School) #The Ants Go Marching (Taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Taken from: Everyone is Special) #Apples and Bananas (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Do Your Ears Hang Low (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from: Three Wishes) #BJ's Song (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Peanut Butter (Taken from: A Day at the Beach) #Sally The Camel (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: My Favorite Things) #Please and Thank You (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #Just Imagine (Taken from: An Adventure in Make-Believe) #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song in place they are *Season 2 Opening Sequence *Barney putting the box on the table *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop hugging after BJ and Baby Bop arrive (Barney is a dinosaur, from our imagination) *Barney and Derek clapping and jumping during "Pop Goes the Weasel" in "Barney in Concert" (And when he's tall he's what we call) *Barney, BJ and kids in pretend bus during "The Wheels on the Bus" in "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" (A dinosaur sensation) *Barney playing piano during "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" in "Everyone is Special" *Barney and the Backyard Gang marching during "The Ants Go Marching" in "Campfire Sing-Along" *BJ and Baby Bop arriving (Barney's friends are big and small) *Barney and the Backyard Gang singing "Mr. Knickerbocker" in "Three Wishes" (They come from lots of places) *Barney, BJ and kids singing "My Yellow Blankey" in "My Favorite Things" (After school, they meet to play and) *Barney, Baby Bop and kids singing "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" (Sing with happy faces) *Barney, Baby Bop and BJ after the music box comes out of the box (Barney shows us lots of things) *Barney and Tina singing "Down on Grandpa's Farm" in "Barney in Concert" (Like how to play pretend) *Barney and the Backyard Gang singing "There Are Seven Days" in "Barney Goes to School" (ABC's and 123's) *Barney, Baby Bop and BJ hugging after "I Love You" (And how to be a friend) *Barney and kids singing "If All the Raindrops" in "The Queen of Make-Believe" (Barney comes to play with us) *Kids singing "Please and Thank You" in "Barney Live! In New York City" (Whenever we may need him) *Barney singing "Just Imagine" to BJ and Baby Bop in "An Adventure in Make-Believe" (Barney can be your friend, too) *Rainbow appearing on tire swing with Season 1 Barney doll, then winks, but with the re-design twinkle on Barney's eye for a wink (If you just make-believe him) *Season 2 Title Card saying "Barney's Greatest Hits". Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used for the new material. *The musical arrangements from "Fun & Games" are used only for the new material. *Though it's a Season 4 video, it feels like a Season 2 video, because it uses the Season 2 Opening Sequence in the Barney Theme Song, some of the clips used for the home video, and the scene with the Barney doll on the tire-swing (from Season 1-2) with the re-designed twinkle on the Barney doll (used for Season 2), and the Season 2 Title Card. *Below the Season 2 Opening Sequence, the "& Friends" part of it is replaced with "Home Video". *This is another video to take place in the Second Era set, and with the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices. *Though this isn't a stage show, the cover has Barney (with a microphone), BJ (with a guitar), and Baby Bop (with a drum) performing on a stage, with the Classic Collection spine on top. This image is silimar to the one for "Barney's Favorite Songs", except the 1995 Barney costume and the 1996 BJ and Baby Bop costumes replace the 1999 Barney costume and the 1997 BJ and Baby Bop ones. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive and greet Barney, BJ's "Hi Barney!" is made from BJ's "Hi everybody!" sound clip taken from "Barney Safety", except it does sound like "Hi Barney!", and is mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and Baby Bop's "Hi Barney!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time". *After BJ and Baby Bop arrive, when BJ says "What'cha doing, Barney?", the sound clip is "What'cha doing?" from "I Can Be a Firefighter!", except it has the "Barney" word added, and the whole sound clip is mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life; instead, he is seen bringing the box in the school. *This is another time Barney doesn't turn back into a doll; instead, after "I Love You", They go over to Professor Tinkerputt, to thank him for the music box. *All the songs from the CD (released three-in-a-quarer years later) are used, except "Rock-a-Bye-Baby/Hey Diddle Diddle/Wee Willie Winkie/Diddle Diddle Dumpling", "Lavender's Blue", and "Listen to the Night Time". *Professor Tinkerputt is mentioned, but however is not seen in this home video. *Some 2000 releases include the 2000 CD Release of the same name. Release Date(s) *June 3, 1997 *August 15, 2000 "Barney's Greatest Hits" Previews 1997 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) #Barney's Greatest Hits Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Rainforest Adventure Preview #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-VHS Pack Preview 2000 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #The Wiggles Wake Up Jeff! Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Come on Over to Barney's House Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) #Barney's Greatest Hits Title Card Closing #End Credits #More Barney Songs Preview #Barney Classic Collection Boxset Preview #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)